<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佑灰】黑天鹅 by BoringSubmarine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262664">【佑灰】黑天鹅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine'>BoringSubmarine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC<br/>PWP<br/>破镜重圆<br/>狗血注意</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佑灰】黑天鹅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC<br/>PWP<br/>破镜重圆<br/>狗血注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【佑灰】黑天鹅</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>夜凉如水。一辆巨轮正在驶向远方。</p><p>文俊辉站在甲板上问全圆佑，你觉得这里和那里，哪儿的夜景更好？</p><p>全圆佑凑在恋人颈间腻着，满鼻子都是海风腥骚的气息。</p><p>孤寡的沉木香幽幽飘进了他的鼻子里，挠得他鼻尖发痒，心也痒。他将对方裹紧自己的呢子大衣里，哑着声音说道——</p><p>“那不一样…… 在情人港的时候......”</p><p>“我没有你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>被全圆佑蒙住视线之前的第三个小时，文俊辉尴尬地和全圆佑碰了个杯。</p><p>见有人找全圆佑攀谈，他微微欠了欠身，借口自己有事要忙，妄图逃过对方的搭话。而后不久，金珉奎带着全圆佑来向他搭讪，他便知道再也逃不过了。</p><p>“哥，这位就是上次帮你调飞机进行的人工降雨的全先生。刚刚在赌场那边碰见了，正好和他过来你们认识认识”。金珉奎讲话语速一向极快，文俊辉还未分出个东西南北，全圆佑便朝他举了杯。</p><p>文俊辉下意识地轻轻跟他碰了一下。高脚杯里透明的香槟咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，文俊辉愣了一秒，随即展开一个得体的笑容。</p><p>“我跟全先生是旧识。上大学的时候……认识。”</p><p>当少年人随便瞎买的运动帽衫换成了制式考究的戗驳领手工西装，全圆佑早已在文俊辉平静的眼波中看不见当年的青涩。</p><p>他艰难地咽了咽口水：“俊一直在南岛吗？”</p><p>“没有哦，俊尼哥一半时间在澳洲，一半时间回国，偶尔去酒庄待几天，大部分时间都在靠海的大都市忙着”，一米八七的高个儿青年一顿输出着抢答。</p><p>文俊辉主动举起酒杯：“Cheers”.</p><p>“Cheers”。全圆佑风度翩翩地回应道。</p><p>见两人似乎有话要聊，在自家哥哥大眼扑闪两秒后，金珉奎便识相地离开了。</p><p>两点钟方向穿着黑色晚礼服的姐姐正端着酒杯朝他们走来，文俊辉下意识地想挖个地洞遁走——无论过了多少年，全圆佑都是危险又迷人的一夜情对象。和他在一起的时候虽然对方会大大方方地婉拒所有邀约，但他也知道，只要对方点头，有的是前赴后继的暖床的可人儿。这一点文俊辉还是对他的对象有信心的。哦，不好意思，是前对象......</p><p>所以他也只是眼神暗了暗，微微侧过身子给大步向他们走来的姐姐让出一个位置。</p><p>在他将要转身的时刻，有一股力量抓住了他的手腕，“你的伴呢？”</p><p>“我到现在都没见到的文太太，没有和文先生一起出席这样的场合吗？”</p><p>全圆佑的语气淡淡的，每一个字都压得他喘不过气。</p><p>珠光宝气的女人越靠越近，文俊辉眼皮子眨都没眨一下：“离了”。</p><p>想象中抓着他的手的人并没有放开，反而圈得更紧了一些，质问道：“是吗？”</p><p>“你打算骗我几年？”</p><p>“戴着我送的耳钉，用着当时一起买的袖扣，我没猜错的话项链下面串的也是一起选的戒指……文俊辉你真当我傻，是不是？”</p><p>文俊辉忍着泪意，微不可闻地张了张嘴，“倒也没有”。</p><p>“圆佑也在这儿呀，好巧哦”，美女姐姐的声音适时为他们解了围。</p><p>文俊辉笃定全圆佑不会失了风度做出任何粗鲁的行径，于是朝身材曼妙的女性颔了颔首 ，便头也不回地挣开了握着他的手，躲进了船舱。</p><p>一进到室内决堤的泪意立刻漫了上来。</p><p>真好，久别重逢就是这样。全圆佑照样有香车美女作伴，运筹帷幄，风流倜傥，他也过得不算太差，好说歹说也是走路带风的黄金单身汉。真好，真就他妈的好。</p><p>正这样想着，全圆佑匆匆和人说了一声 “抱歉、在忙” 便立马追了上来，一把拉住他的手后不容他挣脱地把他拉进了自己的行政套房里，将他压在沙发上来了缠绵地一吻，粗暴地掠夺着他的呼吸，直到他的眼泪开始止不住地掉在精心挽好的温莎结上才将他放开。</p><p>全圆佑将自己的西装外套脱下，露出样式繁复的丝质衬衫和在灯光下折射着碎光的袖扣——“我去哪儿都带着你，那你呢？”</p><p>“这艘船上总共五层，连同船员和服务员一共一千七百六十四人。我登船之前就在想，如果冥冥之中老天让我在这里遇见你，我就再也不会让你跑了”。 全圆佑装作恶狠狠地说着，似乎在为刚刚冲动的行为找到一个合适的宣泄的出口。</p><p>文俊辉乖的时候是会撒娇的，但咬人的时候也知道怎么样说话能最让他怒火中烧。于是他笑得婀娜，把头歪成一个很浪荡不羁的样子，轻蔑地说道：“总得让别人把你送我的东西都扒掉，现在年轻的小奶狗又会嫉妒，听到是不得了的老男人的东西，当然就疯啦~！”</p><p>“多亏你的礼物，下不来床也是常有的事啦！”</p><p>青年眉飞色舞地讲着，三言两语概括了近几年的风流韵事。</p><p>腕上的力量陡然卸了下来。全圆佑有些发愣地跌坐在沙发上，似乎还在消化文俊辉话里蕴含的深意。<br/>是有些狼狈的——全圆佑很少有这样落魄的时刻，如丧家之犬一般，被发蜡固定好的刘海也软趴趴地耷拉着垂了下来。文俊辉理了理被扯皱了的衣襟，揉着手腕准备走出全圆佑的房间。</p><p>他的手还未碰到金属门把，全圆佑的温软的呼唤就飘进了他的耳蜗里。</p><p>“哥哥”</p><p>将欲离去的身影在空气中凝固了一秒，本来应该拽开把手离开的文俊辉转过身来，定定地看着他。</p><p>那人念得细声，显得委屈——“哥哥……”</p><p>文俊辉觉得好笑，这又算什么呢。他们约定用来和解的称呼，用来警示身体已经到达无法承受的极限的安全词，用来在睡梦时偷偷接吻的呢喃，就被全圆佑拿来做了唤醒他记忆的开关。</p><p>看他僵住身体，全圆佑小心翼翼地拉住了他的衣角，低着头，也不看他，哑着声音说道：“利用我也是可以的。只要你想，可以让他们更生气的。”</p><p>“我真的很想你”</p><p>“没有我，俊尼……一切都好吗？”</p><p>全圆佑抬起头对上他的视线，大半气音吞进肺里，手里拽着的西装外套被捏出几捋褶皱。</p><p>文俊辉转头将他扑倒在床上，手肘猛地挡在对方肩上，用了十成的力气压制住对方不让人起来，揪着他脖颈上的领带像揪住拴着烈马的缰绳一样，出离的愤怒写在脸上。文俊辉坐在全圆佑身上恨恨地瞪着他，那表情仿佛要将他剥皮拆骨。</p><p>动作间文俊辉脖子上的颈链从领口溜了出来。</p><p>碎钻的光闪进全圆佑眼里，他抿了抿嘴，没控制住嘴角勾起的弧度。</p><p>“不许笑！”——文俊辉一巴掌呼在了全圆佑快把衬衫撑爆了的手臂肌肉上。</p><p>全圆佑可怜巴巴地喊了一声：“俊尼”</p><p>“干嘛！”</p><p>……</p><p>全圆佑努了努嘴。</p><p>“你顶到我了”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>呼吸团成热气雾化成窗边的情色小说。呼啸的海风被双层玻璃隔绝在外，不敢侵袭这一方天地里黏着的片刻。房间里只剩下鼓动的心跳声。</p><p>唇瓣被含住，被吮着汁小心地品尝着。全圆佑先生的行为是被默许的。</p><p>他对待文俊辉的态度就像对待遥不可及的流星，合掌许愿的小小希冀里藏着一万份未尝勾画的夙愿。过去他也对着萤火许愿，夜间无法被摄像头捕捉的蓝光萤火虫们让他身边的深圳青年在黑暗中慌乱地抓住他的手。</p><p>俊尼很怕黑吗？穿着休闲牛仔裤和Vans经典款的韩国青年好奇地问。视线相交的那一刻，他在文俊辉眼里同时读到了兴奋和恐惧。</p><p>非常奇怪的，强烈蔓延的恐惧，和......按捺不住的兴奋。</p><p>习惯了黑暗的杏仁眼看向他时充满无助，像在寂静中呐喊的迷途的羔羊。</p><p>文俊辉的掌心微微冒汗，在他手心里小心地蹭着，似乎是想逃离他的掌握。彼时年轻的小全不由分说地将恋人的手握得更紧，指缝贴着指缝，掌心贴着掌心，满眼都是亮晶晶的赤色桃心。走在潮湿的雨林里，所有人都在黑暗中摸索着前进，当心着自己脚下的路。被全圆佑拖住手的人呼吸却重了起来，像是被困在囚笼里挣扎的兽类，喉结上下滚动时又咽下一点胆怯。</p><p>全圆佑心头浮现一个荒唐的猜想，将恋人的手攥得更紧。</p><p>待真的进入到了萤火虫洞时，星星点点的湖蓝色微光短暂地平复了文俊辉的低喘。从进入黑暗以来，潮湿的溶洞边上倾泻而下的瀑布盖住了全圆佑的低语，所以文俊辉也理所应当地以为他藏得很好、他男朋友肯定没察觉他过激的反应。</p><p>这样一想，顿时眉开眼笑。文俊辉把手从全圆佑手里拿了出来，在对方的卫衣上蹭掉了手心的汗，又笑眼盈盈地去对上全圆佑看着他的眼神。</p><p>坦白讲，一片漆黑里全圆佑的眼睛也亮亮的，好像他是什么值得真空馆藏的稀罕宝贝一样，比眼前聚在浓重的墨色里成片发光的萤火和布满夜空的满天繁星还要醉人。他双眼离他越来越近，近到呼吸缠到了一起，萤火的颜色被对象的脸挡住，他的手被重新牵了起来。</p><p>唇间溢出的水汽比下了夜的冷空气要热上许多。全圆佑伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔干燥的下唇，问，俊对萤火虫许愿了吗？</p><p>被漫无边际的暗所统治的恐惧瞬间让他全身僵硬，身子无法遏制地抖了起来。</p><p>他咬着牙害怕发出尖叫，横着脖子堵上去想把战栗借吻填平。</p><p>全圆佑别过头，露出头顶蓝盈盈的微弱的光芒，把文俊辉的手攥在胸口，用气音渡了几个字过去，文俊辉顿时卸了下来，如释重负。</p><p>他莫名觉得即使是这样的事情被全圆佑知道了也没有很糟。</p><p>这些醉人的蓝到底是在求偶还是诱食文俊辉听导游说完转头其实就忘了。</p><p>但全圆佑在他唇边吐的那几句爱语时隔多年他依旧记得很清楚。</p><p>全圆佑的眼神还是亮亮的，只是不知何时起多了一点令人臣服的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他的唇一张一合，说的是：</p><p>- 不是害怕……对吧？</p><p>- 俊，是对黑暗比较有感觉......对吗？</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉不敢点头，又不敢破罐子破摔，垂下眼帘不敢直面他的质问。</p><p>全圆佑抬手捂住文俊辉的眼睛，含住恋人颤抖的唇瓣，吮着下唇的汁液温柔地舔着，俊尼知道的吧，我许的愿是，无论俊尼是什么样子的，我都会一直一直，喜欢你。</p><p>那天晚上回到居住的酒店，文俊辉第一次被全圆佑的眼罩遮住视线，年轻男性的荷尔蒙漫进他的口鼻。无限放大的水声比那晚的瀑布还要吵，但恋人苏到爆炸的爱语却点燃了他的整个世界。</p><p>直到他射精为止，全圆佑还在他耳边喃喃着：</p><p>俊呐、我真的、超级、喜欢你。</p><p>喜欢你。</p><p>喜欢你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>衣料摩挲的声音将思绪拉回现实。</p><p>现实是热的，混乱不堪的，破罐子破摔的。全圆佑迫不及待地扯开领带，露出诱人的锁骨和一片紧实的肌肤，让文俊辉看迷了眼，不自觉咽了咽口水。</p><p>而后又交换了一次津液，文俊辉水汪汪的一对眸子里漫上了水汽，暧昧的嘤咛被全圆佑惹了出来。全圆佑拉着他的手抚在了平直的锁骨上，又开始蛊他：好像比以前更敏感了？</p><p>嗯，要再亲一下吗？</p><p>全圆佑拉着文俊辉纤细的手指，暗示他做些什么。灼灼的目光注视着他，他仿佛要在公海的船只上热化了。葱白的长指夹住对方脖子上的散开的领带，往下一拉，把绅士的封印带到了自己手里。被支配的不安感久违地漫上心头，文俊辉忍不住打了一个寒颤。</p><p>接过人手里的缎带，文俊辉眼中斑斓的世界被针脚细密的领带挡去大半。</p><p>起身，离开，柜子被拉开，里头的瓶瓶罐罐撞在了一起，柜子被合上，照明电路的开关一个一个被按灭，布帘嘶啦一下被拉到底，随后而来的是一步一步向他靠近的温暖的身躯。陷入漆黑的夜色里，听觉还原了另一个世界，萤火现了形。</p><p>文俊辉觉得自己全身都起了反应，可能全圆佑的指尖碰他一下他都会发情。他端正地分开双腿跪坐在床上，双手扶着膝盖，屏住呼吸等待神的指引。西装外套被脱下放在了一旁，衬衫上华丽的珍珠扣被对方捏在指间，一颗，两颗，解开，像带电一样，指腹滑过的肌肤会记住恋人的温度，尖叫呼之欲出，屁股还没被碰到可能已经湿了。很糟糕。</p><p>衣裳大敞，露出内里柔韧的肌肤。西装革履的绅士没有默许他可以动作，因此他在乳头被揉搓时也不敢软塌了腰。全圆佑亲他的鼻尖亲他的脸，湿乎乎的，前戏也极尽温柔，指尖抚触着他薄薄的皮肉，来回梭巡，偶尔停下来低声笑他。被反复揉捏几次后浑身都染上了情欲弥漫的藕粉色。文俊辉觉得有什么湿湿的从他的眼眶里溢了出来，洇开一片湿意，他好怕全圆佑一让他讲话他开口就是哇的一声开始抽噎求求这位哥能不能不要亲他了啊。</p><p>“那些男孩们……对俊好吗？”</p><p>全圆佑忽然停下亲吻的动作，隔着领带将唇抵在他紧阖的眼上。他能想象全圆佑问这句话时脸上柔软的神色，那种拿他没办法又有一丝担忧的神情。这样会给文俊辉一种错觉——就好像单方面闹分手、躲了好几年不去靠近全圆佑的他，久别重逢后依旧可以获得全圆佑过剩的温柔。他只能默不作声，任胸中的一团火被眼泪打湿。</p><p>浓重的呼吸打在他的脸上，全圆佑无奈地笑了一声，将他搂紧了些后，又凑上前去舔走了他的泪水。<br/>率先打破尴尬的是被对方的体温煽得突起的乳粒，文俊辉绷不住地稍稍往前挺了挺身体，借着衬衫磨着胸前两颗急需爱抚的小点。一时间画面好不淫靡。</p><p>这副模样落进全圆佑的眼里完全是赤裸裸的勾引，情欲燎原的星星之火。文俊辉察觉到对方的动作变得有些粗鲁——堪堪挂在肩上的衬衣被扒开，肿胀的乳粒被捏在两指之间，对方的另一只手还掐在他腰上，一下、两下地拍着，发出清脆的响声，啪——啪——啪——。</p><p>迷途里爱人的长指陷入柔软的腰肉上，文俊辉软着嗓子哼出了声。</p><p>- 嗯......呃......emmmmm......想要多一点......嗯。</p><p>身体一具在浓厚的夜里染成漂亮的粉色。文俊辉轻轻地喘着，没被全圆佑阻止或惩罚就假装不知道规矩。被两根手指玩弄得又红又肿的乳尖似乎还期待着什么更粗糙的对待，颤抖地硬成小肉粒后连一小圈乳晕都缩了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地往他手心蹭，粘人得很，看得全圆佑很是开心，噗嗤笑了一声又把头埋了下去。敏感的两点突然被湿热的唇轻轻包住，床上赤身裸体的绅士在舌尖的温度扫过胸前的瞬间立刻喊出了声。</p><p>天地是混沌的，衣着光鲜的才子只有闭着眼才能仰望泥潭。胸前的乳肉被人含进嘴里时文俊辉只觉得掉进了色欲的天堂。被挑逗得分外敏感的大陆青年呜咽着轻轻用手去推拒全圆佑埋在他颈窝的毛脑袋。</p><p>“嗯？这就受不了了？”</p><p>全圆佑追上来舔他的耳廓。</p><p>他仿佛隔着那层黑漆漆的布都能想见全圆佑笑得多欠揍。</p><p>文俊辉点了点头，干脆把全身的重量都交过去，像交颈的鸳鸯一样，凑过去闻人颈间的香气。全圆佑身上的干净和成熟的气味很是惑人，有一点像印度古檀之类的纤尘不染的气息，再细细闻又有一点像躁动的粉色胡椒或麝香一类的让人忍不住脸红心跳的气息。贝齿被撬开以后皮带应声而落。全圆佑的舌扫过他的上颚，软的湿的细小的舔吻把他卷入花花世界，某一刻他仿佛置身玫瑰花田，娇艳的夺目的清丽的素雅的繁花占据视线，他循着香气回应，哼哼两声，迷了眼，又在层层叠叠的苍翠的绿里披上晨露，在自由之境无我地起舞。恋人温热的掌心拂过粉色的肌理，带起阵阵颤栗，他的低吟也染上了更娇羞的颜色。</p><p>洇湿了的内裤被脱下，全圆佑伸出两只在他趾骨上轻轻抽了一下，他只觉他变成了全总的乖宠，独享一座庄园的猫咪，或花园里被花匠摘下来的最漂亮的一朵。</p><p>他是花的话，会是全圆佑中意的那一枝吗？</p><p>偷偷绽放的话，全圆佑会亲亲他吗？</p><p>被困住视线后他的天马行空得到了无尽的纵容。但全圆佑似乎不允许他分神，温柔的吻遍布全身后直接握住了他勃起的欲望，倒了一手润滑后从根部从下往上撸动着，上面的嘴不留他片刻喘息地堵住他的淫叫，滑腻的大腿根直往人干燥的西装裤上蹭，哪哪都痒的厉害，口干舌燥，连喉管的尖叫都被对方勾人的舌苔舔着咽了下去。</p><p>被湿溜溜的手套了十来下他就觉得要丢了，抱着全圆佑拼命摇着头在他耳边喘着，整个身体晃着怎么浪怎么来，反正今夜丢人的事又不只这一件，索性破罐子破摔，喘得更媚，拔高了音调掺着水汽叫老公、给我吧、要射了呜呜呜。每每快要被抛上云端便被拇指指腹按住马眼，滴着水的铃口被摁死后冠状沟也给顺了回去，从根部不断累积的喷射的快感被反复作弄了好几次。终于在文俊辉累到嗓子眼都哑了的时候对方的大掌才包住他胀的通红的性器，含着他的耳垂往他燥热的耳根里送气，舔着喉结和水润的唇，迅速套弄了十几下将他送上了高潮。</p><p>堆叠过久的情欲让他射出来的瞬间控制不住地一抖一抖偎向对方，眼泪和精液一起不受控地炸开来，他只觉得那些羞人的体液应该挂在对方的荷叶袖或者衬衫上，渍开淡淡的米色的湿痕。他粗喘着，正欲从颠鸾倒凤里出来，搁在他刚射完的敏感的部位上的手借由那些淅淅沥沥的淫靡的液体再次套弄了起来。</p><p>那一瞬间文俊辉终于忍不住叫了起来，心甘情愿张开双臂跟对方讨要一个抱抱。</p><p>全圆佑轻轻地笑了，单手回抱了他失而复得的宝贝，接着进行下一轮的恶作剧。把人再一次送上巅峰后文俊辉几乎合不拢腿，两股战战，整个下体都弥漫着淫荡的气息。</p><p>他把人放平，接着心满意足的摘掉那条被眼泪漂洗了无数遍的领带，天光大亮。</p><p>在高潮的余韵中，湿哒哒的杏仁眼空洞地望向窗外。窗外依旧是一片寂静的海。</p><p>这艘船里明明有一千七百六十四人，有人恩爱，有人看海，有人挥霍，有人洒脱，全圆佑拨开人群找到了他，那他就值得给自己一次重头来过的机会，再和同一个人谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。</p><p>这样想着以后心里暖烘烘的。他看着拉他探险的韩国青年和眼前借他飞机的全先生在眼前重叠，满怀深情地宠爱地看着他，他好像觉得他被对方爱着的时间可能比自己想象的要久一点点，他可能要花一点时间去回礼。然后他的手就被对方轻轻握紧。</p><p>像过去一样——</p><p>抖动翅膀的蓝光小虫窸窸窣窣穿过迷障，他被人牵着手领出秘境。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>摊在床上任由人拧了条热毛巾给他把身上粘腻的液体擦干净，文俊辉阖着眼帘假寐。</p><p>本以为对方会抓着他接着搞，一睁眼却对了对方闪躲的眼神。全圆佑看他睁眼立刻匆忙站了起来，无措地捏紧了毛巾，难得地不太自在起来。</p><p>他视线低低地垂在文俊辉纤细的脚腕，又像非礼勿视一样马上将视线转移到了地毯上：“那个……你好好休息……我去整理一下……我自己的部分……”</p><p>仔细看对方脸上还红红的。跟诸君印象中棱角锋利、进退有度的全先生相去甚远。</p><p>文俊辉不禁撇撇嘴，觉得眼前这幅光景真实又好笑。刚才还眼巴巴地吃醋呢，现下真的把人和心交出去了对方又不知道在害羞什么。</p><p>猫咪爬上猫爬架也只是天赋。他掀开被子长臂一伸便跳到了人背上，双腿勾在腰上，全圆佑条件反射地背过手去将他接住，还要接受妖精的骚扰。</p><p>妖精肉嘟嘟的嘴唇贴着他敏感的后劲上吹着气：“后面……好像还有一点点痒……哥哥能不能帮帮我呀~!”。</p><p>全圆佑闭上眼睛，脑海中天人交战了三秒，下一刻他深呼吸了一口气，将人放在床上而后扑了上去，从扯开身上的衬衫到把西装裤甩掉也只是刹那间的事。他这次吻得又急又凶，几乎不容许文俊辉插嘴或再说出什么惹火的话，把润滑在指尖润开后就摸了进去，虽然亲吻和爱意都急速飞驰，手上的动作却也小心。紧致的甬道被突然造访其实还是有些不适，但文俊辉还是咬了咬牙将腿张得更开，抬起白嫩的屁股迎向对方。待身体适应了三根手指的进出后，文俊辉又湿透了，潮红的股间一片水乡泽国，全是各种混杂在一起的暧昧的液体。</p><p>夜莺啼鸣，婉转动听。全圆佑把硬了许久的鸡巴抵在那洞口时只听见了他的夜莺无与伦比的低鸣。文俊辉抱着他，泪眼朦胧地看着他一点一点被吃进去，舒服得喉间滚出全是媚人的呻吟，又喘着说要多一点、快一点，浸淫在情欲里忘乎所以，像是这一夜势在必行要把唐僧吃干榨净的妖精。</p><p>被紧致的丝绒包裹的感受热着全圆佑不做他想，抱着人狠狠操了数百下后就和对方一同攀上了巅峰。热辣的火舌吞噬了理智，两人换着姿势做到最后他的宝贝身上完全染上了他的气味。</p><p>两人荤腥的液体洒得到处都是，那人就这么张着腿任凭他的白浊从滑腻的腿根流过，沉沉睡了过去。<br/>躺在床上的全圆佑无奈地摇了摇头，把人抱去浴室清洗，水一放好后对方迷迷蒙蒙的睁开眼。</p><p>对上目光的片刻，心脏骤停一秒。</p><p>全圆佑低下头和他久违的恋人接了个吻，仿佛小死一回。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>醒来时文俊辉只觉得全身像被跆拳道黑带选手暴揍过一样，浑身肌肉都疼得厉害。他翻身想去按亮手机，看航船是否已经穿越国际日期变更线，他的昨天是不是真的昨天。</p><p>屏幕按亮后一条像老太太裹脚布一样又臭又长的酸文把文俊辉看得无语。</p><p>原本抱着他困觉的小全在他醒来后默默地抱着被子越缩越远，远到睡在总统套房的大床中央的他和全圆佑之间还能再塞上4个小全一比一等身人形抱枕。</p><p>全圆佑小心地等着文俊辉读完讯息文字后的反应。</p><p>文俊辉笑得婀娜，像睥睨众生的女王，又像专属他一人的少女。</p><p> </p><p>他说——</p><p> </p><p>“吻我”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“</p><p>俊，希望这封信件没有过分唐突。</p><p>我从来不觉得俊需要改变什么而去成全谁的人生，也从来不觉得我的喜欢是需要架设在千百条世俗的规范之上的。即便你匆匆离开后我颓丧了许久，我也没有去刻意地打探你的消息。其中最主要的原因还是因为我相信俊做出了最适合当下的你的决定。我知道这样对我自己是有一些残忍，但我好像......还是很好地接受了。我知道时过境迁重提往事未必能改变什么，所以我只希望在俊醒来的时刻能明白一点我的心意——十七岁的台风天学校停电，你躺在我边上抱着我的手臂抖个不停，小小声跟我说，圆佑，我害怕。我当时只觉得我把你牵住了我就拥有了全世界。再后来，我们去萤火虫洞，你身上那一点和别人不一样的地方被我捉住了，我只觉得开心，我截取了原本独属于你的最后那部分“小秘密”，我又比别人跟你更亲近一些了。你的不安、你的恐惧、你的脆弱、你的彷徨在当时的我看来都不足为惧，又或者说是我以为我们可以共同面对的。我以为我可以成为你的港湾，你在我这里可以得到彻底的安定感。所以你逃开的时候我理所当然地生气了。我气你不相信我，也气你不相信你自己。但再见到你时，天知道我多想就那样冲上去抱住你，你却轻描淡写说我们只是......认识的关系。差点没心梗。我不知道用怎样的语气描述我此刻的想法会显得不那么委曲求全，又或者再讲点什么能显得比较潇洒。事实上，再见到你的时候，我唯一明确的一件事大概就是，我迫切地想参与你的生活，有风的日子，无风的日子，放肆的夜和醉人的酒。</p><p>十七岁的时候，你来过我的世界，从此我的世界由你主导。现在我们都不小了，我相信肉麻话你是听了不少了的。我能讲的未必动人。于是我前前后后编辑了无数次土味情话希望土里带情，情里有话，欲说还休，休戚与共，但最后还是删掉了那些话，只想以我们共享的时光同你告白。</p><p>于是我再说一遍：无论俊尼是什么样子的，我都会一直一直，喜欢你。你不必为谁皎洁，也不必把自己藏起来，更不必把心思花在他人的有色眼镜中。你是什么样的，我喜欢的就是什么的。</p><p>你要去哪里，我就去哪里。</p><p>你哪儿都不去，那我就在这里，等你。</p><p>期待你的回信。爱你。</p><p> </p><p>- 全圆佑 敬上 - ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* 黑天鹅事件，是指高度不可能发生的小概率事件，它具有如下三个特征：不可预测；具有巨大冲击性；事后人们倾向于为其编造理由，使其比实际看上去更具预测性和解释性。Nassim Taleb 认为我们的世界是由黑天鹅事件所主导的，这意味着我们必须将黑天鹅事件当作起点，而不是将它当作意外事件置之不理。在这个故事里，改变小文的黑天鹅是那个被发现的秘密，而最后小全告诉他，你来过我的世界，从那一刻开始，我的世界就已经被你重塑。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>